Silver
Silver Frost is the former King of Ogaji Earth-6, and Master of Creation. He made his debut in Into the Mult-G-Verse when he was accidentally transported to Ogaji Earth-2, and made trouble with the Ninja. He faded out of existence after Master G killed himself to save the realm. History Early History Silver exists in the Ogaji Multiverse on the sixth closest timeline from the Prime Timeline. Unlike the Prime G, he was not born a nindroid. Instead, he was born under the Emperor and Empress of Ogaji. He inherited his Elemental Power from his father, and was trained as a Ninja all his life. When he turned 18 he set off into the world to unlock his true potential and stop any future evil threats. While out and about he came in contact with a version of Tom Phan from Earth-6, one who also possessed the Element of Destruction. The two of them became close friends, and journeyed together for some time. It became apparent that the evil Lord Bamos was becoming a greater threat to the realm, so the two of them journeyed to end his tyranny. Together, they stopped him, and saved the realm. Over the many years that Tom and Silver travelled together, they would encounter Lord Bamos (among other villains) many times. It wasn't until his mother and father were killed that he truly understood what this meant. King of Ogaji After his parents' assassination, he was sworn in as King of the Realm. He could no longer take quests out in the world with his partner, so they made their base of operations the Palace. Silver changed his whole attitude towards his being a Ninja once he became King. He made it so that all Elemental Masters were to stay in the Palace, and work as his private army. Life went fairly good for the people of Earth-6, until Bamos made his inevitable return. With the help of the Elemental Army, Silver took down Lord Bamos, and imprisoned him in the dungeons of the Palace. However, even after Bamos' imprisonment, Silver was not content. He ordered his army to scourge the land and destroy any evil they found. There came a point where the army was punishing innocent citizens unwillingly, and getting increasingly tired. Tom urged Silver to cease this madness, but Silver refused. He wanted to make Ogaji a paradise, where nothing bad could happen; not realizing that he was the thing keeping it from those ideals. There came a point where the Elemental Army refused to take orders from Silver anymore, and so Silver killed one of them to set an example. The others fell back into line, but Tom was not easily persuaded. He thought he knew his best friends, but that person was gone. Tom entered the throne room where Silver sat, and demanded that he cease the torment. Silver was unwilling to comply, so Tom drew his blade. The two fought for their lives, and Silver killed his best friend. . . Without Tom, the orders became worse and worse. Cities were confined where nobody could enter or leave, and the Elemental Masters worked until they were sore. Silver had total control. Rebirth Into the Mult-G-Verse One day while Silver was in the throne room, he was randomly thrusted through a portal. When he came to, he found himself in the Temple of Time, but not the one he knew. He exited the Temple and found that Ogaji was not the same anymore. . . He concluded that he must have been sucked into another timeline. . . He wandered around the familiar but strange land until he came to the Desert Palace. He found a group of Ninja living there, and another Master of Creation (Master G.) He briefly fought with this G, but he was terrified. He wanted to return to his home. However, when he reached the Time Temporal, it would not do as he asked. Whenever he wished to go home, it opened a portal and brought another one of his doppelgangers out. He did this until he had a small army and concluded that if he couldn't go home he might as well make this his home. One of his Anti-Gs breaks off from the group. Meanwhile, the Ninja are visited by another version of G (who they nickname Jolly due to him being much more happy than Master G.) Jolly warns them of Silver, and so they get together a similar army to combat him. With his army of Gs, they combat the Anti-Gs and eventually get rid of all of them by destroying the Time Temporal they came from. They assume Silver disappeared with the others, but he turns out to be alive. He returns and attacks, now realizing the only way to get what he wants is to do it himself. He attacks the Ogaji Royal Palace, and the Ninja try to stop him, but they are unable. Silver wrecks complete havoc on Ogaji City, and G realizes that he can't kill him, as their power is matched, and that if he dies then it would kill him too. G explains his plan to his students and Tom, and even though they don't want him to go, they realize that it's for the greater good of Ogaji. He meets Silver at a village and they fight, while G has the intention of dying. He swirls Silver's sword at himself and is stabbed in the chest. As G’s life force fades, Silver laments that he is damning Ogaji’s Balance, and he will be killing every other G in the multiverse, to which G replies, “Except for one” before dying. Silver fades away, and the destruction he caused does too. Legacy After his death, Tom from Earth-2 ventures to Earth-6 to tell the news to the people. They are joyous, and they appoint a new king, and Silver's restrictions are disabled for good. . . Personality Silver wants what he wants. He is known to be very controlling, and when he doesn't get what he wants right away, he tends to go erotic. Powers and Abilities Silver possesses the Element of Creation, meaning he has the power to create any solid object he wants at will. Notes * Silver and Earth-6 was alluded to in ''Ipseity Crisis'''' ''when Junior from that earth mentioned his tyrannical realm. Category:Villains Category:Creation Category:Elemental Masters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Evil Category:Rebirth Category:Into the Mult-G-Verse